Número 12 de Grimmauld Place
by Cris Snape
Summary: Está parada a unos metros de distancia y, aunque no puede verme por culpa de todos los hechizos protectores que me rodean, sabe que estoy aquí. Historia escrita para el reto "Tu personaje preferido" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"


**NÚMERO 12 DE GRIMMAULD PLACE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Tu personaje preferido" **__del foro __**"Provocare Ravenclaw"**_

_Me ha costado un poco escoger a mi personaje favorito porque tengo unos cuantos sobre los que me encanta escribir. Finalmente he optado por Isla Hitchens. Por si no lo sabéis, adoro a esta mujer inmensamente valiente y fuerte y quiero hacerle un pequeño homenaje. La Isla que voy a presentar se parecerá mucho a la Isla de "Cuatro Estaciones", aunque esta historia puede leerse de forma independiente y sin saber ni una sola palabra sobre el fic mencionado. Espero que el relato os guste. Besetes y hasta la próxima._

* * *

Fui construida hace muchos años, aunque no tantos como pudierais suponer. Al principio me erguía solitaria, con mis preciosas chimeneas elevándose hacia el cielo y un pintoresco jardín rodeando mis firmes tabiques de ladrillo oscuro. Mis propietarios se sentían orgullosos de mí y presumían aunque procuraran aparentar lo contrario. Incluso después de que llegaran los muggles y me rodearan, construyendo casas parecidas pero nunca iguales, los Black se mantuvieron ligados a mí. Me ocultaron y quizá me descuidaron, pero siempre fui su propiedad. La más importante de todas.

Durante todos mis años de historia he sido testigo de grandes acontecimientos. Los Black pueden ser muchas cosas y no me cabe la menor duda de que sus defectos son muchos y muy variados, pero siempre quedarán opacados por todas sus virtudes. Quizá peque de subjetivismo, pero incluso cuando han hecho las cosas mal he sentido que actuaban correctamente. Todos ellos, desde el más férreo defensor de los ancestrales valores familiares, hasta los que fueron borrados del tapiz.

Si hoy os hablo es porque una de las manchas negras, quemadas y tercamente olvidadas, ha vuelto a casa. Está parada a unos metros de distancia y, aunque no puede verme por culpa de todos los hechizos protectores que me rodean, sabe que estoy aquí. Y tal vez sólo sea una casa, un edificio fabricado con ladrillo, cemento y unas cuantas dosis de magia, pero sé que la recién llegada me echa de menos tanto como yo a ella.

Se llama Isla y recuerdo el día de su nacimiento como si hubiera sido ayer. Ahora es una anciana de cuerpo menudo y frágil y expresión decidida. Desde aquí puedo sentir la fuerza que irradia y comprendo que ha aprendido muchas cosas durante los largos años de ausencia. La jovencita que un día se marchó, torpemente guiada por los deseos de su corazón, había estado tan asustada que a punto estuvo de arrepentirse justo antes de abandonarme. La anciana que regresa ha afrontado su vida con valor, ha sufrido y ha reído y se siente plena y dichosa. En su alma no hay lugar para el arrepentimiento y sólo vuelve a mí porque a veces, cuando la melancolía le hace olvidar todo lo bueno que posee ahora, siente la necesidad de recuperar la juventud perdida tanto tiempo atrás.

No necesito esforzarme demasiado para sentir lo que ella siente y para recordar lo que ella recuerda. Cada momento se clava en mí como si alguien intentara derruirme y quisiera poder abrirme ante ella para reconfortarla con mi magia ancestral, pero no puedo. Mi voluntad ha quedado prisionera tras un _Fidelio_ y sólo puedo estar aquí, quieta y sin hacer nada.

Quizá algún Black piense que Isla, apellidada Hitchens desde hace muchas décadas, no merece que nadie en la familia se preocupe por ella. Siempre he escuchado cómo la acusaban de loca traicionera y muy pocos han sido capaces de entender que se marchó por amor, no por capricho. Pero yo no creo que traicionara a nadie. Luchó por lo que quería, siguiendo los dictados de su corazón, y logró ser feliz. Eso es mucho más de lo puedo decir sobre algunos de sus antepasados o de sus familiares más recientes y he de reconocer que estoy contenta y aliviada.

¿Por qué? Sin duda os preguntaréis qué me importa a mí alguien que me dejó hace tanto tiempo, pero habéis de saber que yo siempre me preocupo por mis dueños. Estén donde estén, mi único deseo es que encuentren la calidez de un hogar y que tengan un pequeño rinconcito en el mundo en el que sentirse protegidos. Ni el tiempo ni la distancia podrían hacer que cambiara de opinión.

Isla Hitchens permanece frente a mí durante un buen rato. Está envuelta en un chal negro y apoyada en un bastón. Desea caminar por mis pasillos y acomodarse en uno de mis viejos sillones, pero es consciente de que no podrá hacerlo. Pronto llega el momento de marchar y alza una mano en señal de despedida. Cuando se fue por primera vez apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar atrás y su repentina huida me llenó de tristeza. Ahora es distinto porque la noto serena y dichosa y sé que en algún lugar, quizá muy lejano, ha encontrado su propio hogar. Justo lo que se merece.

* * *

_Esto es un experimento y no sé cómo ha quedado, así que agradecería enormemente poder leer vuestros reviews. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
